Hórrido
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Ciclo Hórrido /•/ Entrenar no es suficiente. /•/ Primera función: Espiral /•/ Kushina siempre había considerado Uzushio como un lugar tranquilo y aburrido, lleno de hombres viejos con las narices metidas en pergaminos, pero algo extraño se oculta bajo esa aparente tranquilidad.
1. Espiral 1

Disclaimer:

"Uzumaki". Higuchinsky, Japón (2000)

"Naruto". Masashi Kishimoto, Japón (1999-2013)

Adaptación:

"Espiral". Kusubana Yoru, México (2013)

Género:

Suspenso, Terror.

Reparto:

Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze.

Sinopsis:

Kushina siempre había considerado Uzushio como un lugar tranquilo y aburrido, lleno de hombres viejos con las narices metidas en pergaminos, pero algo extraño se oculta bajo esa aparente tranquilidad. Lentamente el símbolo de la aldea se vuelve el centro de una obsesión, y empieza a percatarse de que una extraña fuerza se está apoderando de la aldea…

* * *

**Espiral**

Las campanillas violetas del arreglo floral se mecieron con la suave brisa matutina. Un par de pequeñas mariposas blancas se vieron atraídas y revolotearon cerca, pero terminaron alejándose a la llegada de una abeja que rezumbaba rompiendo el silencio que predominaba en el cementerio.

Kushina, con las piernas recogidas recargó su mentón en las rodillas, miraba enternecida al hombre que acompañaba, y por primera vez en su vida no se sintió con dificultades para mantenerse en silencio.

Minato mantenía la vista fija en las tumbas bordeadas de hierva recién recortada y sobre las cuales estaban las flores que había comprado especialmente para la visita. No parecía realmente afligido, sin embargo, podía notarse un aire de añoranza propio de quien ha perdido algo irremplazable y vive con el vacío dejado.

—A mi madre le habrías gustado. — dijo tras un rato de silencio.

La joven pelirroja no pudo evitar el sonrojarse.

—A mi padre quizás no tanto, pero él odiaba la vida en general.

—No digas tonterías. — susurró ella.

—Es lo que recuerdo de él ¿Qué me dices de ti?

Kushina no había imaginado nunca que le haría esa pregunta pese a que sería algo perfectamente natural. Pero responder a ello le resultaba engorroso, sobre todo porque desde que había llegado a Konoha, sabía apenas nada de su familia. Se revolvió el largo cabello rojo haciendo un mohín, pensando en qué podía decirle que fuera trascendente después de tantos años de no saber nada al respecto.

—Pues… mi papá es una persona normal_, ttebane_.

Minato soltó una carcajada ante esa declaración.

— ¿No es ninja? — preguntó.

—Sí… bueno, pero es un ninja normal, no es Kage ni nada de eso.

—Tenía el entendido de el clan Uzumaki era de los más importantes de la aldea, que el líder del clan, era también líder de la aldea.

Kushina volvió a torcer la boca.

—Pero solo porque es muy viejo, que un ninja llegue a viejo es raro ¿Sabes?

Minato asintió concediéndole la razón sin discutirle ya que eso era un hecho verdadero.

—Además de que desarrollamos muchas técnicas ninjutsu y pergaminos de sellado que se usan de cotidiano, pero no te creas que somos el gran shinobi de acción, el clan Uzumaki desarrolla la teoría y otros ninjas lo llevan a la práctica…

Se puso de pie sacudiendo la hierva que se había adherido a su falda.

— ¿Todos los que pertenecen a un clan, hablan en plural? — pregunto de forma casual ante algo que siempre le había causado curiosidad pero no había expresado abiertamente con alguien que perteneciera a un clan.

—Clan es plural por naturaleza, _ttebane_.

—Pero tú eres muy mala con el ninjutsu, no encajas en ese plural…

— ¡Soy tan buena como cualquiera pero no me interesa el ninjutsu!— chilló cruzando los brazos debajo de su busto.

—Se hace tarde. — dijo Minato sonriendo.

Hicieron una última reverencia ante las tumbas y caminaron de regreso al centro de la aldea para reportarse.

Habían sido unos días inusualmente tranquilos. Sabían perfectamente que se trataba de una paz simulada, las últimas batallas habían dejado una cantidad impresionante de bajas, y con toda seguridad, ese periodo de tregua no era más que el tiempo de espera para poder arrancar de las academias a los aprendices que no habían cumplido lo mínimo como para ingresarlos en esos momentos.

Iban en silencio, Kushina pateaba una piedra para obligarla a seguir su ritmo sin prestar atención a nada en particular y solo por el deseo de que hubiese un pretexto para no sentir la incomodidad que había dejado en ella la pregunta sobre su familia.

—Me gustaría conocer tu aldea.

— ¿Uzushio? — preguntó extrañada recibiendo una afirmativa; — ¿Para qué quieres ir a ese lugar aburrido?

—Solo quisiera conocerte mejor.

—Pues yo estoy aquí.

—Si no quieres, no. Solo decía.

Kushina negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—No es eso, es que de verdad es el lugar más aburrido del mundo. Pero si quieres ir, podemos ir, _ttebane_.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—…Sí…— respondió, pero ya había perdido por completo la seguridad en su oferta al ver la expresión divertida del ninja que solo podía augurar una cosa: le había tendido un trampa, y de alguna forma, había caído. Le miró con sospecha, pensando en que quizás debía arrepentirse, pero al final decidió dejarlo, de cualquier forma no era como si hubiera algo que ocultarle, si bien parte de su orgullo reclamaría venganza en cuanto entendiera el motivo por el que Minato se divertía a costa suya.

—Entonces vamos ahora. — dijo resueltamente el hombre adelantándose para que no viera su sonrisa.

— ¿Ahora?

—Sí, ahora.

— ¡Espera un momento! ¿Y el viejo? ¡No podemos irnos así como así, somos ninjas, _ttebane_!

Él se llevó las manos a la nuca adelantando el paso.

—Siempre te quejas de que no tomo riesgos y ahora te quejas por ello.

Kushina detuvo su paso completamente sintiendo que su corazón latía con fuerza intentando terminar de comprender lo que estaba sugiriendo el siempre correcto Minato, contemplando la posibilidad de que ni siquiera fuera él en realidad.

— ¿Es… en serio?

—Claro ¿Por qué no?

Un súbito escalofrío recorrió su espalda y presa de un súbito arrebato de adrenalina, lo tomó de la mano y empezó a correr arrastrándolo consigo.

— ¡No dejaré que te arrepientas, _ttebane_! — exclamó sin detenerse.

— ¡Por todos los cielos, hay que traer equipaje o algo!

— ¡No está lejos! ¡Llegaremos mañana por la tarde, _ttebane_!

Minato no podía dejar de sonreír, y sin poner resistencia dejó que lo llevara, sosteniendo su mano entre la suya, emprendiendo una extraña huida ante la vista de más de un aldeano que no podía sino levantar una ceja al ver ondear la larga cabellera roja moviéndose a toda prisa.

Konoha pronto desapareció de su vista, si bien realmente no habían mirado atrás así que no lo notaron, y se adentraron en el bosque, separándose del camino. Kushina había empezado a hablar, le explicó que si seguían el camino tardarían unos tres días en llegar, y que era un atajo que había usado cuando era más pequeña y se empeñaba en escapar de regreso a su aldea, después de que la hubiesen enviado a Konoha.

Minato había guardado silencio, él no era tímido ni introvertido, pero prefería escuchar a Kushina que parecía no cansarse de hablar, aunque fuera para decir las cosas más obvias o las más extrañas.

Habían ya pasado algunos años desde que habían tratado de llevarse a Kushina lejos de Konoha, y desde ese día ella había entendido de alguna manera que él no pretendía molestarla como harían sus otros compañeros de clase, su renuencia a entablar una conversación sin insultarlo había desaparecido, e incluso aceptó tranquilamente la idea de que fue asignado como su compañero de equipo una vez que pudieron graduarse.

El furor tardó en desaparecer, de hecho, continuaron avanzando, aunque más despacio, hasta entrada la noche, cuando la luna blanca y enorme era ya el punto medio en el cielo azul oscuro salpicado de estrellas. Llegaron hasta un río cerca de un claro donde pensaban pasar una improvisada noche de campamento, hasta ese momento, con las mejillas encendidas, Kushina cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

—Hiashi se va a poner como loco, _ttebane_. — susurró.

Minato quería soltar una carcajada de imaginar lo que ella pensaba que haría su compañero de equipo cuando se topara con la noticia de que se habían fugado de la aldea dejándolo a él botado.

—Durmamos un poco, ya estamos a mitad de camino ¿no?

Kushina sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo, marcando los hoyuelos de sus mejillas.

—Tengo hambre, _ttebane_.

Minato se encogió de hombros.

—Te dije que regresáramos por algo de equipaje.

La joven pelirroja emitió un leve gruñido.

—Supongo que estaré bien hasta mañana.

—No lo creo, toma. — dijo entregándole una barrita de cereal con miel.

— ¿Tienes otra?

— ¿Tienes mucha hambre?

—No es que…

—Tengo otra para mi ¿Es lo que te preocupa?

Ella desvió la mirada abriendo distraídamente la envoltura metálica.

—No me preocupa que te quedes sin comer. — refunfuñó.

Minato encendió una fogata, ya que no tenían bolsas para dormir ni capas de viaje en las cuáles envolverse, no quería afrontar el fresco de la noche otoñal. Escogió dejar los árboles a su espalda mientras la kunoichi prefería el lado del rio. Ambos se acostaron quedando frente a frente, con el fuego entre ambos iluminando en tonos naranjas sus rostros.

Kushina ya tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no estaba realmente dormida ni remotamente cercana a estarlo, de alguna manera estaba seguro de que solamente estaba evadiéndolo, arrepintiéndose de llevarlo a Uzushio y le gustaría saber el porqué. Pensó quizás que recaería en su familia el motivo. ¿Un padre tradicional con fuerte instinto misógino? No era tan raro en clanes ninja, que las hijas no fueran tan bien deseadas como los varones.

Fuera cual fuera el motivo, realmente quería saberlo, porque no había mentido, quería conocerla. Eran amigos desde hacía mucho, pero en más de un sentido seguía siendo una desconocida; reservada para sus asuntos personales y con la necesidad de apartar a todos cuando entraba a discusión algo sobre su pasado. Él ya había podido acercarse y reconocer que era la chica más increíble que había conocido, pero deseaba más que estar en su compañía durante las misiones y algunas salidas casuales, deseaba…

—El viaje de mañana es más pesado, hay que cruzar una cadena montañosa. — dijo ella sin abrir los ojos.

—Sí, entiendo.

—Aún podemos regresar…

—Está bien, de verdad.

—Estoy pensando que hay algo que no entiendo de tu propuesta y vas a disfrutar cuando descubra que me tomaste el pelo.

Minato rió suavemente.

—Duérmete, mañana hablamos.

El fuego se mantuvo vivo hasta poco antes del amanecer cuando solo quedaban algunos carbones crepitando, cediendo poco a poco a falta de leña, hasta convertirse apenas en un par de chispas rojas. El sol apenas asomaba por el horizonte cuando Kushina ya estaba despierta, con los ojos muy abiertos mirando el cielo azul pálido, y su cabello rojo disperso sobre la hierba.

— ¿Tienes mucho tiempo despierta? — preguntó sin moverse.

—No…

Pero sospechó que mentía, sabía que siempre despertaba con la garganta reseca, por eso siempre se llevaba a la cama un vaso de agua, y si le podía responder con claridad es porque ya había despertado dese hacía rato.

— ¿Nos vamos ya?

—Sí.

Minato se aseguró de dejar bien apagada la fogata cubriéndola con tierra suficiente como para evitar que el fuego se reavivara.

Su estómago se quejó, pero el hambre aún no lo haría desfallecer, además Kushina le había prometido que estarían al atardecer si no bajaban el ritmo, y que llegarían a comer el mejor ramen del mundo, lo que le resultaba inquietante ya que ella siempre había asegurado que ese título lo tenía el Ichiraku Ramen.

A medida que avanzaban, el follaje se volvía más espeso. La presencia de vegetación salvaje, y el nulo rastro de presencia humana le habían recordado porqué era tan difícil entablar relaciones con Uzushio. La única ventaja que tenía Konoha sobre el resto de las aldeas ninja interesadas en los secretos de sellado, era la cercanía.

Tal como le había anunciado la chica, pronto fueron visibles las montañas cubiertas de pinos y encinos y muchos otros tipos de vegetación casi imposible de mencionar a precisión.

— ¿Uzushio está al otro lado de las montañas? — preguntó Minato tratando sin éxito, de ver más allá de los árboles.

—No. Al otro lado de las montañas hay una planicie que se extiende por varios kilómetros. Luego hay otra cadena de montañas que hacen un valle al centro. Ahí esta Uzushio, _ttebane_.

—Habrá que darnos prisa. No me encanta la idea de cruzar una planicie.

—Hacen a cualquiera blanco fácil.

—Por eso mismo.

La tarde llegó sin ningún percance, y exceptuando el hambre que sentían, finalmente apareció frente a ellos más que una montaña, lo que parecía ser un gran muro de piedra tallada y recubierta de musgo. Como si se tratara de las colosales ruinas de un castillo impenetrable, salvo por un pequeño hueco en la base que hacía de túnel evitando el tener que escalar.

Kushina caminó hacia él con total seguridad, así que él no tuvo más remedio que seguirla. Después de todo, sería muy extraño que no supiera lo que hacía.

El túnel se prolongaba lo suficiente como para no ver a primera vista la luz de entrada del otro extremo. El olor a tierra húmeda era realmente fuerte, pero no desagradable del todo. Finalmente, consiguieron ver la salida y con un resplandeciente rayo de sol directo a sus caras, finalmente llegaron a Uzushio.

—Espero no te desilusiones demasiado, _ttebane._ — dijo Kushina llevándose las manos a la nuca y soltando un bostezo.

Minato miró la pequeña aldea: La montañas ciertamente rodeaban el pequeño valle y un rio lo atravesaba completamente formando causes, empezando al norte, bajando de una montaña y perdiéndose en las entrañas de la tierra en algún punto del oeste.

Las construcciones eran de piedra y estaban talladas con motivos de espirales. Había un silencio solemne y extrañamente inquietante, las calles estaban vacías y a lo lejos solo se podía escuchar el ladrar de un perro.

—No te alarmes, nada está mal, _ttebane_. Te dije que era un sitio muy aburrido. Hay que reportarnos con el viejo antes de que nos den por intrusos.

En su camino, solo se encontraron con un par de niños que jugaban de una extraña manera, como si pretendieran a toda costa, no hacer ruido. Y en las puertas de algunos edificios, hombres viejos fumaban en largas pipas haciendo ondas con el humo de sus tabacos. Pero a nadie parecía realmente inquietarle la presencia de los ninjas.

La torre que fungía como oficina del líder ninja de la aldea, estaba justamente al centro y casi pasaba desapercibida entre el resto de las construcciones si no fuer por el enorme letrero de madera que ponía en claro el lugar del que se trataba.

Un solo ninja estaba en lo que parecía ser la recepción, con aire distraído, casi ausente apenas parecía poner atención a lo que le decían.

—Enseguida informo de su presencia, un momento por favor.

Les dejó solos por un largo periodo de tiempo, y a su regreso, aún como dormido, les indicó el camino hasta unas enormes escaleras de caracol que se elevaban por varios pisos hacia arriba. El subió detrás de ellos, pero al hacerlo, miraba por el hueco hacia la claraboya por donde entraba la luz rojiza del atardecer.

—Estas escaleras son hermosas… ¿No? — preguntó moviendo la cabeza como si quisiera seguir el recorrido ascendente.

Minato levantó una ceja sin estar muy seguro que responder, pues eran unas escaleras de lo más ordinarias sin rastro alguno de arte decorativa.

La oficina no era más impresionante. Incluso daba una sensación de claustrofobia, y el muy anciano ninja al otro lado del escritorio, apenas levantó las pobladas cejas blancas para confirmar con sus propios ojos de quién se trataba.

—Kushina. — dijo con una voz rasposa, casi severa.

—Hey, viejo, no me mires así, no me he escapado… bueno… solo estoy de paso, regreso a Konoha en unos días ¡_Ttebane_!

—Sí, sí, eso dijo Hokage-sama…

La kunoichi no pudo ocultar su asombro.

— ¿El viejo te dijo que venía?

—Y también El rayo amarillo de Konoha… pasa, muchacho, siéntate.

Minato se acercó con una sonrisa que era excelente para una expresión cordial pero para la chica significaba que estaba en lo cierto, que Minato Namikaze le había tomado el pelo.

—Muchas gracias, honorable maestro, aquí está el pago por la última entrega. — dijo sacando de su chaleco un pequeño pergamino que extendió sobre el escritorio para invocar una buena cantidad de billetes perfectamente ordenados.

—Me parece excelente, aunque no acabo de entender cómo es que mandaron a una leyenda a hacer un humilde pago.

—De eso nada, cualquier trato con usted, es digno de los mejores ninjas.

—Pues bienvenido a nuestra humilde aldea. Arreglaré lo del alojamiento, no puedo permitir que te marches tan rápido sin recibirte como mereces.

—Respecto a eso, Kushina me había dicho que podía quedarme…

— ¡En mi casa, _ttebane_! — exclamó interrumpiendo, sin poder ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas y el mohín de su boca.

—Supongo que…

— ¡Que primero iremos a comer, hablamos luego, _ttebane_! — y volviendo a tomar la mano del ninja salió de la oficina.

—Kushina, dile a Yuto que sigo esperando los reportes que le pedí…

—Si. — respondió con desgana arrastrando consigo a Minato.

— ¿Tú no sabes lo que es una figura de autoridad, verdad? — preguntó él en cuanto salieron.

—No intenciones de reverenciar al tipo que me vendió como cabeza de ganado. — respondió aún con el ceño fruncido.

En ese momento Minato pudo percibir con claridad el viejo rencor que guardaba la pelirroja, pero solo como la punta de todo lo que realmente sentía respecto a su aldea natal, y alas personas de ahí.

—No es necesario que me quede contigo, solo lo dije para no causar molestias, si no quieres, puedo conseguir otro lugar.

—No digas tonterías, de cualquier forma viniste a conocer a mi familia, bueno, ya conoces al abuelo, vamos por mi papá… ¡Hey! ¡Yuto! ¡Dice el viejo que muevas el culo a su oficina con lo que te pidió, _ttebane_! — gritó en cuanto vio al muchacho asomado por la baranda de las escaleras.

Pero algo no iba bien. Estaba demasiado inclinado, demasiado…

— ¡Yuto! — gritó Kushina.

Minato saltó al frente con la mano extendida sintiendo que su cuerpo no respondía con la velocidad que necesitaba para poder llegar a tiempo, miró a ambos lados y vio la reacción de varios sellos puestos ahí por seguridad para frenar la eficiencia de cualquier técnica ninja.

Un golpe seco se escuchó y Kushina llegó al barandal asomándose con el grito aún en la boca, viendo solamente como Minato llegaba un segundo después de que la cabeza del muchacho hubiese reventado esparciendo una mancha roja sobre el suelo.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Espiral 2

Las cigarras empezaron a cantar meciéndose entre los juncos que bordeaban el río. El agua iba silenciosa recorriendo su camino, las tablas emitieron un suave crujido con el peso de los dos ninjas llegando al pequeño barrio que conformaba la zona habitacional de la aldea.

—Esto no pasa con frecuencia. — dijo Kushina intentando dejar de pensar en el cuerpo destrozado del asistente de la oficina.

—Había algo raro con él… si hubiera llegado a tiempo…

—Ni el viejo se dio cuenta, no es tu culpa, además, están esos odiosos sellos.

—Son parte de la seguridad, está bien.

—Aquí es.

La casa a la que habían llegado, era pequeña comparada con las mansiones y barrios enteros de los clanes de Konoha. Hacía varios años que no se le pasaba una mano de pintura, así que el aspecto de abandono era notorio.

—Bueno… papá dejó el servicio antes de que yo me fuera a Konoha, _ttebane. _

No esperó respuesta, le hizo entrar abriendo la puerta y llamando en voz alta.

El descuidado jardín parecía más gris de lo que había visto en una planta en toda su vida, y la acumulación de trastos recubiertos de polvo era perfectas madrigueras de insectos y quizás de algunos roedores. Minato observó minuciosamente todo el espacio esperando que la falta de cuidado fuese más bien un mal hábito que un mal augurio, pues es su experiencia, un ninja solo deja el servicio por dos cosas: su cuerpo no puede más, o su mente empezó a divagar.

— ¡Papá! — exclamó empezando a abrir todas las puertas de la casa.

— ¡Papá! ¡mas te vale que no te hayas muerto, _ttebane_! — exclamó a modo de broma pero el ninja no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío.

—No deberías decir esas cosas. — susurró.

— ¿Kushina-chan? — ambos giraron al escuchar un débil voz proveniente del taller. Kushina se golpeo la frene con la palma de la mano.

—Cómo no se me ocurrió empezar en el taller, _ttebane._ — se recriminó yendo a su encuentro.

— ¿Kushina-chan, eres tú?

— ¡¿Pues quién más te puede decir papá?!

Minato pudo ver aparecer un hombre: bajito, demasiado delgado, con los ojos sumidos y bordeados de profundas ojeras. También tenía el cabello rojo, aunque ya había perdido una buena parte en la coronilla y el restante se mezclaba con gris y arcilla. Caminaba encorvado, como si fuese un anciano pese a que no le podía calcular más de cuarenta años. Sus brazos delgados con manos nudosas rodearon a la chica por la cintura mientras una risa torpe e intermitente de autentica alegría inundaba la decadente casa.

— ¡Cuánto has crecido! — le dijo mientras ella se inclinaba para besarle la calva.

— ¡Y tú cuánto has encogido, _ttebane_! ¡Mira, él es Minato Namikaze, mi compañero de equipo!

El hombre dio un par de pasos levantando la cabeza para poder ver el rostro del ninja, quien ya se había inclinado reverenciándole con sumo respeto.

—Bienvenido, bienvenido… Oh, Kushina-chan, lamento molestarte, pero es que no tengo nada para la cena…

"Eso explica algunas cosas…" pensó Minato.

— ¿Qué tal si traemos algo y me muestras algo de la aldea? — preguntó solícitamente.

—Sí, bueno, supongo que podemos traer ramen y algo para llenar la despensa.

—Oh, no te molestes Kushina-chan, solo algo para cenar hoy.

La pelirroja agitó la cabeza y salió de la casa seguida del otro ninja que se despidió con calidez.

—Tu padre se enfrasca mucho en el trabajo ¿eh?

—No finjas que no te has dado cuenta. — masculló frotándose los brazos para cubrirse un poco de la brisa nocturna.

No había lámparas en las calles, así que todo estaba ya sumido en penumbras salvo por alguna vela que alumbraba las casa con ventanas al exterior. El camino irregular de tierra y piedras crujía bajos sus pisadas y por varios minutos no hubo intercambio de palabras.

—Dejar el servicio fue considerado traición… ¿Verdad?

Kushina asintió una sola vez.

— ¡Kushina-chan! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! — exclamó el hombre mientras continuaba subiendo a su carreta algunas cajas de madera con frutas dentro.

—Sí, algo así. — respondió ella riendo.

—Iba a ver a tu padre, pero ya que estás aquí ¿Puedes llevarle un regalo?

— ¿Regalo?

—Obtuvo un premio ¿No lo sabias?

—Acabo de llegar.

—No importa, los artesanos organizaron un concurso para ver quién hacía las piezas que van a llevarse a Konoha el próximo mes como regalos de buena voluntad, y tu padre ha ganado.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó extrañada mirando al otro revolver el contenido de las cajas.

—Fue muy extraño la verdad, pero lo tiene merecido, toma. — y le extendió un melón maduro que la chica debió recibir con ambas manos.

—No me dijo nada.

—Salúdalo de mi parte.

—Claro…

Los dos se separaron un poco para seguir caminando.

—De este lado del río no importa que sea desertor, como notarás, aquí viven todos los marginados. — dijo de pronto Kushina mirando distraídamente el melón.

—Es como si fuera un pueblo completamente diferente…

—Espero que el viejo Tezumi siga vivo…

Llegaron a lo que parecía ser una tienda de conveniencia. Las repisas de madera recubrían todas las paredes y dejaban espacio para un pequeño mostrador por donde se alcanzaba a ver un hombre con aire distraído que apenas reparó en su presencia.

—Curiosa decoración…— comentó Minato observando que todos los productos exhibidos tenían el motivo de las espirales en las etiquetas de una u otra forma. La parrillas eléctricas y las tiras insecticidas, con sus espirales naturalmente formadas era lo que más predominaban.

—Caray, recuerdo esta tienda mejor abastecida…

Del techo colgaban un par de lámparas de aceite que en sus cristales se dibujaba también una espiral que al proyectar la luz volvían la sombra curvilínea una proyección para todo el pequeño espacio. Bolas de cerámica blanca, de todos tamaños, se dispersaban sin orden específico e incluso algunas rodaron cuando Kushina alcanzó un par de conservas. Minato las detuvo notando que en trazos rojos y verdes había igualmente el motivo espiral. El ninja sonrió nervioso y no se acercó al mostrador donde había torres enteras de paletas de caramelo retorcidas.

Kushina dejó el dinero tras tratar inútilmente de que el hombre dejara de examinar una concha de caracol forzando la vista a través de unos enormes lentes de montura gruesa.

— ¿No crees que es muy… raro?

Kushina lo miró por encima de su hombro.

—Te dije que este lugar era raro.

—No… dijiste que era aburrido.

—Pues bien, es aburrido porque hay muchos viejos, y los viejos nunca están en sus cabales, _ttebane_.

Minato no supo qué responder ante ese razonamiento, no conocía demasiada gente mayor tal como ella había apuntado desde un inicio, la vejez era un privilegio, aunque aparentemente no uno del que se disfrutara mucho. La imagen del dependiente mirando la concha resultaba demasiado inquietante, demasiado como para considerarla normal.

La barra de ramen a la que le había llevado después de las compras, era por mucho, más pequeña que el Ichiraku, y sin bien tenía una certificación sanitaria aceptable con un tendero por demás amable y menos enajenado que el de la tienda, quedaba aún la sensación de que hablar en voz alta, desencadenaría una desgracia sin igual, la misma Kushina había empezado a bajar la voz, cosa sumamente rara en ella.

Con cuidado acomodaron las órdenes para llevar y emprendieron el camino de regreso rápidamente para que no se enfriara el ramen.

—La gente se enorgullece mucho de la espiral ¿Verdad?

—La espiral es una forma perfecta, se encuentra en muchas formas de la naturaleza y representa el ciclo de nacimiento, muerte y renacimiento… es una filosofía, y es la base de muchos de los sellos que utilizamos, cada persona por si misma es capaz no solo de generar sus propias espirales, sino de desarrollar sus variantes…

— ¿Podemos considerarla como filosofía…?

—Alguna vez escuché decir al viejo que hace mucho tiempo, este valle fue el hogar de un dios formado por la espiral, _ttebane_…

Kushina levantó la vista al cielo fijándose en la enorme luna blanca que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas.

—Creo que había un templo. — agregó, pero sin hacer la invitación a que lo visitarían.

La casa estaba completamente oscura y envuelta en un silencio casi sepulcral. El padre de Kushina volvió a aparecer como ratón, como si no sintiera que la casa le pertenecía e incluso pidió permiso para sentarse a la mesa con ellos. A medida que su comportamiento retraído se hacía más evidente, Minato empezó a considerar el hecho de que se hubiera retirado del servicio por un fuerte trauma.

—Te mandaron este regalo ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ganaste el concurso de cerámica? — preguntó quisquillosa la chica consiguiendo que el hombre se encogiera en su lugar a casi nada de pedir una disculpa, pero guardando silencio ante la presencia del cuchillo con el que ella pretendía cortar la fruta que serviría de postre.

—… No es importante…

— ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Es el diseño de los regalos que se enviarán a los clanes de Konoha, _ttebane_!

—Probablemente el líder de la aldea no lo acepte…

— ¿Por que los hiciste tú?

Él asintió quedamente recibiendo su rebanada.

—El viejo Tezumi-san está cada vez más loco. — apuntó mientras quitaba las semillas con un tenedor.

—Vino a verme… quería una placa nueva, con una espiral, para poner en la puerta de su tienda. Ya la terminé, pero no he podido llevársela.

—Ya entendí, la llevo yo, y él vendrá conmigo, _ttebane_. — dijo señalando a Minato que no había podido controlar la sensación de pesadumbre que lo había envuelto poco a poco desde que llegaron a la aldea. Al escuchar que le llamaban, solo dio un respingo y asintió.

—Tu habitación sigue como la dejaste, pero no tengo un cuarto de invitados, quizás, tu compañero pueda ocupar la mía, yo puedo quedarme en el taller…

—Por favor, no se moleste. — interrumpió el rubio.

—Puede quedarse conmigo, papá, no es la primera vez que compartimos habitación. — agregó ella tranquilamente con toda naturalidad, pero Minato no estaba del todo seguro, aún así, el padre de la chica pareció conforme y después de la cena se disculpó para retirarse a acostar. Nadie pudo negar que su aspecto era demasiado demacrado y que algunas horas de sueño quizás no lo repondrían pero colaborarían junto con una buena comida que quién sabe hacía cuanto no tenía.

Kushina lo condujo hasta su habitación que no era más grande que cualquier pieza de la casa.

—Rayos, me olvidé que era una cama pequeña…— dijo al tener frente a ella la habitación que no había ocupado desde que tenía unos seis años.

—Puedo dormir en el piso.

—Te diría que no, pero estoy demasiado cansada para discutir, _ttebane_. — y se arrojó sobre la cama escuchando algunas maderas crujir.

—Que raro que no esté empolvada como el resto de la casa. — murmuró.

Minato recibió en la cara un par de almohadas junto con unas mantas de algodón.

—Pienso que debió estañarte mucho…

El joven no pudo evitar creer que había tocado una vieja herida, porque ella se giró para quedar de frente a la pared dándole la espalda.

No había luz que apagar, no había en toda la casa el menor indicio de que existiera una instalación eléctrica u otra lámpara más que la que le habían dejado al padre de Kushina para que se condujera hasta su habitación. Minato acomodó su improvisado lecho cerca de la cama, se quitó el chaleco y las bolsas con armas dejándolas cerca por mera costumbre. Puso un brazo debajo de su nuca y miró hacia la cama, por donde podía ver algunos mechones de cabello rojo cayendo grácilmente. Tomó uno de ellos y lo enredó en su dedo.

— ¿Por qué aceptaste venir conmigo? — le preguntó sabiendo que no estaba realmente dormida.

—Me engañaste ¿Recuerdas?

—Hokage-sama dijo que nunca has aceptado una misión para venir aquí, aunque cuando eras más pequeña varias veces te escapaste de Konoha para regresar… ¿Por qué de pronto ya no quisiste volver?

—… No lo sé…

— ¿Por qué ahora?

—… Querías conocer a mi padre…

Minato guardó silencio sintiéndose un poco culpable por no haberle dicho que realmente no era una petición espontánea la que le había hecho, que era un misión. No supo qué decir respecto a que le había concedido lo que ella creyó un mero capricho que irrumpía por completo en su vida personal.

Siguió jugando con su cabello sin formularle más preguntas, hasta que empezó a quedarse dormido, pensando que quizás, venia siendo hora de hablar con ella algunas cosas sobre lo que estaba en espera del "momento adecuado". Suspiró, guardando muy dentro de sí, las ganas que tenía de subir a la cama y abrazarla, para que dejara de fingir que no quería llorar…

Despertar con una patada en el estómago era, pese a todo, una buena señal.

Abrir los ojos y encontrarse de frente con una maraña de pelo rojo era aún más increíble de lo que cualquier podía suponer…

—Tu cabello… — dijo en cuento pudo recuperar el aliento.

—Debe ser por la almohada, es de lana, _ttebane_. — dijo estirando algunos mechones en los que se podían notar algunas suaves ondas, muy distinto al usual liso que caía pesadamente sobre su espalda.

—Hay que hacer las entregas de papá, y ver si el viejo no quiere otra cosa para que podamos regresar a Konoha, _ttebane_. — bajó de la cama de un salto, abrió el pequeño armario y sacó una toalla que se llevó a la cara para confirmar que no olía como centro geriátrico y que sirviera para poderse dar un baño rápido. Se sorprendió bastante al notar que estaban limpias y fue condescendiente al reconocer que no había nada de ropa que le fuera de utilidad.

—Nos vemos abajo. — dijo, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Minato giró sintiendo una suave punzada en la cabeza. Había pensado que después de comer y durmiendo un poco se recuperaría del viaje de dos días a marchas forzadas, pero una vez que pasó el efecto del despertador habanera sangrienta, volvió a adueñarse de él la asfixiante sensación de la aldea.

—Debe ser por tantos sellos…— dijo cayendo en cuenta de que cada espacio de la ciudad estaba completamente recubierto de espirales y al menos unas cincuentas versiones diferentes de Fūinjutsu cuyo propósito aún no le estaba del todo claro.

Volvió a ponerse el chaleco y todas las bolsas de armas tomándose su tiempo, tardándose a propósito para que Kushina en un arrebato de desesperación empezara a gritarle desde las escaleras.

El día estaba nublado, una muy suave lluvia empezaba a caer acentuando el aire de abandono en la aldea, según pudo ver desde la ventana.

— ¡El desayuno está listo, _ttebane_! ¡Baja de una vez! — gritó Kushina cumpliendo la expectativa que tenía de ella.

—Ya estoy aquí.

—Come deprisa que hay que hacer algunas entregas de papá. — dijo amenazándole con una espátula de madera que aún conservaba restos de verduras sofritas.

La primera entrega era un juego de vasijas para grano, la segunda, una vajilla para cuatro personas y el tercero la placa de la espiral.

—Ayer parecía más vivo este lugar…— murmuró Minato que apenas podía reconocer la tienda que tan solo una noche antes habían visitado.

En tan solo algunas horas, la cantidad de objetos acumulados se había incrementado exponencialmente, y como la lluvia suave seguía cayendo constantemente, la presencia de babosas y caracoles se había hecho evidente.

— ¡Tezumi-san! — gritó la kunoichi alargando la última vocal.

— ¿Kushina-san? — preguntó tímidamente una mujer saliendo con dificultad por la puerta obstruida por un calentador de agua.

— ¡Buenos días! ¿Está Tezumi-san? — preguntó.

La mujer sonrió forzadamente.

—Está desayunando, recién se levantó…— susurró.

—Mi papá le manda algo que pidió. — dijo sacando de la bolsa una placa de tamaño considerable. Con habilidad, pese a lo engorroso de sus dimensiones, la kunoichi consiguió quitarle el envoltorio de periódicos pasados. La mujer, al ver el motivo decorativo se estremeció.

—Llévatelo de aquí. — dijo tajantemente; —Antes de que la vea…

— ¿Eh? ¿No era así lo que quería?

— ¡Llévatela! ¡No lo entiendes! Tezumi-kun no está bien…— empezó a gritar con una voz ansiosa tratando inútilmente de volver a cubrir la placa con el periódico.

— ¿Kushina-chan?

— ¡Llévatela! ¡Llévatela ahora! — chilló con fuerza.

— ¿Es la placa que pedí?

— ¡No! ¡Tezumi-kun! ¡No, por favor! — y la mujer soltó a llorar.

Minato se puso rígido, tan contrariado por no entender lo que sucedía como por no saber exactamente qué hacer. Si la mujer estuviera en un peligro ordinario, la protegería, pero ni siquiera sabía porqué estaba tan alterada, ni comprendía porqué el dependiente tenía una tremenda sonrisa de idiota pintada en la cara.

—Está bien, no la necesito. — dijo el hombre; —Al fin he comprendido… el verdadero significado…

La mujer dejó de llorar para mirarlo sin comprender, él se quitó los anteojos y se frotó las sienes.

—… La espiral no es un significado, si no un significante… todos somos… espiral… en nosotros…

Kushina soltó la placa haciéndola añicos mientras la pobre mujer se desmayaba tras haber gritado con todas sus fuerzas… los ojos de Tezumi empezaron a girar en sentidos opuestos de tal forma que empezaron a sobresalir de sus cuencas.

Minato se colocó detrás de él y con un muy suave golpe en la nuca consiguió desvanecerlo.

—Creo que empiezo a entender de qué va el problema. — dijo sosteniéndolo por los hombros para evitar que se golpeara.

—Hay que… hay que… ir por el médico, _ttebane_. Sus ojos sangran. — tartamudeó Kushina sacudiendo la cabeza.

La pelirroja cargó a la señora mientras Minato llevaba al tendero. El médico recetó varias píldoras para Tezumi, mientras que a su esposa le recomendó otras tantas para los nervios.

—Vendré mañana, demonios, espero que el viejo no se moleste si nos tardamos.

Minato movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Le pedí permiso para la semana completa.

Kushina refunfuñó intensificando su molestia con él por haberle hecho creer que ese viaje era una propuesta espontánea y no una misión bien planificada. Dejó a la pareja dormida en habitaciones separadas dándose a la tarea de meter en enormes bolsas de basura, todo lo que fuera o pareciera una espiral, incluso los objetos cotidianos de la casa que no formaban como tal, parte de la colección del dependiente.

La lluvia seguía dejándose caer con suavidad, acompañada de un viento sollozante, casi lastimero que no hacía las cosas fáciles para la pareja de ninjas.

Minato, en silencio, se había resignado a recubrir con una improvisada mezcla de cero fino y yeso todas las columnas de la casa que ostentaran espirales talladas con cuchillos de cocina, mirando de soslayo a la muchacha que cuidadosamente seguía buscando indicios de espirales entre los objetos decorativos. Dejó salir un suspiro de desasosiego, realmente había pensado una visita más amena, quizás si había previsto una situación familiar tensa, pero un suicida y un maniaco obsesivo eran más de lo que podía soportar en un lugar ciertamente gris y melancólico que además no le dejaba maniobrar a la velocidad que le gustaba porque los sellos ralentizaban todas sus técnicas.

—Mañana podemos ir a la academia, estoy segura de que a lo chicos les entusiasmará conocer a la Rayo Amarillo de Konoha…— dijo ella de repente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Si es que no te molesta que te exhiba como atracción de circo, _ttebane_.

—No me molesta, en serio, me agradan los niños.

Kushina se encogió de hombros.

—Espero que no te esté asustando demasiado mi aldea… siempre ha habido gente rara pero esto ya es demasiado, hasta para mi…

Minato dejó la espátula que había sido su herramienta de trabajo por las últimas dos horas, limpió sus manos en el pantalón y se arrodillo junto a ella preguntándose qué tan apropiado sería abrazarla.

—Las personas no son inmunes a las consecuencias de la guerra… nosotros vamos al campo de batalla y sabemos exactamente lo que pasa… pero ellos solo sospechan, imaginan cualquier teoría, aunque no estén manteniendo una guardia, a veces no pueden dormir, se preguntan si ya ha caído alguien a quien conocen… o si sus hijos pequeños serán sacados de la academia para ir a la batalla… y saben que solo pueden esperar, que no son…

—Que no son útiles y dependen de nosotros. — interrumpió ella intentando sonar ruda como siempre, pero el nudo en su garganta la delató dolorosamente.

—Yo crecí con el hijo de Tezumi-san… recibimos nuestras primeras lecciones juntos, cuando murió mamá… él dijo que cuidaría siempre de mi…— dijo mientras un par de lágrimas surcaban por sus mejillas.

Minato finalmente se animó a estirar una mano para pasarla sobre los hombros de la joven atrayéndola contra su pecho, no se necesitaba mucho en realidad para deducir que el chico estaba muerto. Kushina no puso ninguna resistencia a diferencia de sus reacciones usuales que eran escabullirse de su abrazo y cambiar el tema.

—Lo siento…

Kushina se mordió los labios para no llorar.

—No pude estar en su funeral porque me enviaron a Konoha…

No dijo nada más, pero tampoco a rompió a llorar abiertamente, ambos se quedaron en silencio, abrazados en el piso de la cocina con el golpeteo de la lluvia en el tejado hasta que de a poco empezaron a quedarse dormidos…

Minato escuchó el primer golpe entre sueños, como un eco lejano seguido de un crujido. Una poderosa pesadez se apoderó de su cuerpo y de sus párpados, no podía terminar de reaccionar aunque ya sabía que debía hacerlo al momento en que otro crujido volvió a romper la calma de la casa. Frunció el ceño, se removió obligándose a abrir los ojos cayendo en cuenta que no era él el que se movía, sino Kushina la que lo sacudía por los hombros.

— ¡Despierta, _ttebane_! — gritó con fuerza. Ya estaba por golpearlo cuando él detuvo su brazo.

— ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¡Nunca tardas tanto en reaccionar! — chillo con los ojos muy abiertos la pelirroja.

—Algo va mal. — sentenció el con toda seguridad poniéndose de pie con bastante trabajo. Se sentía mareado, todo daba vueltas a su alrededor…

_Todos somos espiral…_

—Algo va muy mal, Kushina. — repitió aferrándose al mueble de la cocina.

Kushina lo rodeo con ambos brazos por la cintura obligándolo a recargarse en ella y de esa manera lo condujo hacia a fuera.

—Tezumi-san…— susurró Minato luchando por sobreponerse a la sensación de que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas.

— ¡Cierto!

—Ve… yo… solo acércame a una columna…

Ella así lo hizo y corrió a las habitaciones donde había dejado al matrimonio, pero solo encontró a la mujer aún durmiendo.

— ¡Tezumi-san! ¡Tezumi-san! — gritó abriendo puerta por puerta, todas las piezas de la pequeña casa.

Llegó hasta el patio de servicio donde pudo distinguir algo que llamó su atención: las sandalias del tendero, puestas ordenadamente justo a un lado del tonel de acero que servía como bañera al ponerlo directamente sobre el fuego, un método de baño caliente popular en esa zona de la aldea al no haber espacio suficiente en las casas para un cuarto de baño en forma.

Caminó despacio mientras que con la lluvia llegaba a su nariz un sutil aroma que ya conocía bastante bien pese a su edad…

Sus pasos, aunque lentos y dubitativos finalmente la condujeron lo suficientemente cerca como para poder ver dentro del tonel…

Gritó.

No lo habría hecho si hubiese sido de otra manera, no era la primera vez que veía un espectáculo grotesco, pero entre los huesos dislocados y la sangre fluyendo de heridas que ni siquiera podía distinguir podía ver el cuerpo brutalmente retorcido más allá de toda comprensión humana. El cuerpo de Tezumi yacía dentro de la forma cilíndrica ajustándose de tal manera que podía notarse la cabeza como el centro y el resto girando en torno a ella…

Volvió a gritar.

No lo habría hecho si quizás, no hubiese abierto los ojos y la boca dejando escapar más sangre, y si no hubiera hablado pese a encontrarse en tan monstruosa situación…

_Todos somos espiral…_

_Sé una espiral, Kushina-chan…_

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Gracias a Estefany y los otros lectores anónimos a quienes no puedo responder._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Espiral 3

Kushina hizo caso omiso a cualquier cosa que Minato argumentara a favor de que le dejara ir por su cuenta, con una férrea determinación, la mujer estaba decidida a llevarle junto con la inconsciente esposa de Tezumi directamente con el líder de la aldea, pues pese a sus opiniones personales sobre él, tenía presente que sería la persona más adecuada para determinar las acciones a tomar referente a lo que estaba sucediendo, y quizás entender precisamente qué era lo que acababa de ocurrir.

El sentido del equilibrio de Minato, sin embargo, iba y venía cada vez con más fuerza.

La suave lluvia no se había detenido en ningún momento, las calles de tierra se habían convertido en senderos lodosos y traicioneros ocultando los agujeros dejados por el paso de animales y carretas, el cabello del fleco se le pegaba al rostro y el barro entraba a sus sandalias dejando algunas pequeñas piedras entre los dedos, sacudió la cabeza para tratar de despejarse la vista pero de improvisto algo se interpuso en su camino, como una sombra que parecía querer lanzarse sobre ella.

— ¡Kushina-chan!

La kunoichi gritó dejando caer a Minato que pudo sostenerse por sus propio pie siendo capaz incluso de detener a la inconsciente esposa del tendero mientras la kunoichi estaba por arremeter contra el intruso.

— ¡Idiota! — chillo Kushina al caer en cuenta de que estaba por romperle la nariz a un chiquillo.

— ¿Te sorprendí? ¿Verdad que te sorprendí? ¡No me escuchaste llegar!

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿No ves que es una emergencia?!

El chico ladeó la cabeza mirando con cierta indignación a Minato, pero solo fue un instante antes de regresar su atención a la pelirroja.

—Escuché que regresaste, así que estuve pensando un regalo, mira ¡Toma esto! — le dijo sacando una caja de madera.

— ¡Es para ti! ¡Es un regalo! ¡Para que seas mi novia!

Kushina frunció el ceño.

—No puedo aceptarlo. — dijo seriamente.

—Ya habíamos hablado de eso… ¡No quiero ser tu novia, _ttebane_! — exclamó.

Minato respiró profundamente, el mareo estaba cediendo y consiguió la suficiente entereza como para mantener la compostura.

—Debemos llegar a la torre cuanto antes. — interrumpió; —Siento un flujo anormal de chakra.

— ¿Quién es él? — preguntó el otro volviendo a mover la cabeza exageradamente.

—Es Minato Namikaze, mi compañero de equipo. — dijo rápidamente recobrando a la mujer.

— ¿Por qué no quieres ser mi novia? — preguntó con una voz aniñada.

—Porque no me gustas. Y justo ahora no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías.

Kushina tomó a Minato por el brazo y pensaba marcharse pero aquél chico volvió a interponerse en su camino.

—Si yo tuviera una novia tan guapa como tú, todos en la aldea me envidiarían.

— ¡Déjame pasar, es una emergencia! — chillo la kunoichi presta a saltarle encima; — ¡Después hablamos!

Kushina saltó junto con Minato a un tejano cercano, pero antes de que pudieran tomar impulso, aquél inoportuno ninja, de alguna manera, conseguía seguir entrometiéndose.

— ¡¿Es que no entiendes?! ¡Lárgate de aquí!

Él evadió la patada de la kunoichi, y por un momento hizo un movimiento de contraataque que Minato desvió con un kunai, notando entonces que lo que el otro empuñaba no era un cuchillo sino, un tubo de confeti. Por varios segundos los tres permanecieron quietos viendo el papel de colores caer al suelo y llenarse de lodo.

— ¿Quién es él? — volvió a preguntar reparando de nuevo en la presencia del rubio.

—Algo va mal Kushina…— insistió este notando que las pupilas del muchacho no reaccionaban a los cambios de luz.

— ¿Es por él que no quieres ser mi novia?

Minato sintió el cálido rose de su aliento cuando se acercó para mirarle con mayor atención, pero por algún motivo, tenía el presentimiento de que no le veía realmente, y la sensación de peligro palpitaba en su cabeza con insistencia.

—Yo puedo demostrarte que soy mejor.

El rubio se preparó para recibir un ataque o similar pero aquél extraño sujeto pasó de largo ignorándolo nuevamente.

— ¡Mi amor por ti puede hacer cosas extraordinarias!

— ¡Deja de hacer estupideces! — chillo Kushina sintiendo un nudo en su garganta descendiendo hasta la boca de su estómago mientras miraba al ninja correr de frente al molino de agua al tiempo en que desenrollaba un pergamino. Minato trastabilló al seguirlo después de asegurarse de que la kunoichi tenía a su cuidado a la mujer.

Tras unos sellos de manos, las líneas trazadas en el pergamino reaccionaron expandiéndose hasta formar una enorme espiral bajo los pies del chico. El agua que pasaba por el cause, moviéndose al ritmo del molino, se agitó oscureciendo su color.

— ¡Quítate de ahí, Minato! — gritó con fuerza.

Inmediatamente una columna ascendente formó un tifón de importantes dimensiones. El volumen del agua se vio dramáticamente incrementado arrasando con la precaria estructura de madera del molino.

Un par de mujeres salieron despavoridas, sin atreverse a mirar qué era exactamente lo que sucedía.

— ¡Detente! — insistió Kushina, pero el objetivo de la columna ya estaba marcado, y uno de los extremos apuntaba directamente al ninja de Konoha que parecía esperar el golpe.

— ¿Qué haces? ¡Muévete!

El negó rotundamente, evadirlo solamente causaría más estragos, tenía que anular el sello.

—Era un sello de cinco puntos ¿No? — preguntó.

La pelirroja ya se había encaramado al tejado más próximo, dejando a la mujer recostada junto a la chimenea para enseguida bajar a su lado.

—Sí, tenemos que…

—Sobreponer un número par. — interrumpió él, corriendo de frente a su oponente. Kushina le siguió sacando también un pergamino.

—No tengo uno exactamente para ese, debió diseñarlo él mismo.

—Creo que puedo anularlo con cualquiera de seis puntos. El agua no desaparecerá, pero perderá toda fuerza.

— ¡Entendido!

Tomaron los flancos opuestos para cerrarle el avance a cualquier dirección.

Kushina extendió el pergamino hábilmente haciendo los sellos para activarlo mientras Minato hacía lo propio invirtiendo con su propio chakra la naturaleza del sello de la chica. El torbellino perdió estabilidad amenazando con estallar. En una técnica combinada, tan improvisada como eficiente, finalmente en una ola, que levantó la tierra de las calles formando un lodazal.

El mareo volvió a atacar al rubio por lo que se convirtió en un blanco fácil para la corriente que lo arrastró como hizo con el resto de las cosas a su paso.

La joven kunoichi apartó los mechones de cabello de su frente que insistían en cubrirle parte de la visión.

Para cuando el cause finalmente cedió, ya no había rastro alguno del chico, y solo quedaba recuperar a su compañero y llegar a la torre. Lo encontró a varios metros, completamente empapado y tosiendo para escupir el lodo que había tragado. Le ayudó a incorporarse tras varios intentos fallidos de hacerlo por su cuenta. Las piernas le temblaban un poco así que ella debió de sostenerlo los primeros pasos.

—Kushina…— susurró apretando más su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Ella se tensó conteniendo un escalofrío.

Arrodillado sobre el suelo, sorbiendo escandalosamente el agua de los charcos formados, había alguien… o algo… El cuerpo estaba grotescamente doblado, en la espalda encorvada, rasgando la camisa, se asomaba algo como una concha que se alzaba en una forma espiral.

— ¿Qué está pasando…?

Otro sorbido se escuchó y al girar la vista, vieron poco a poco salir de las casas, que hasta hacía unos minutos podían pasar por deshabitadas, no menos de una docena de criaturas similares, con las pieles pálidas exudando un líquido viscoso, con movimientos lentos, arrastrándose hasta el agua.

—Eso explica porqué no había mucho movimiento…— dijo Minato.

Kushina no preguntó más, saltó hasta un techo cargando a Minato con ella dispuesta a recuperar a la esposa de Tezumi.

— ¡Oye! ¡Ve donde el maestro! — gritó a una chica que se asomaba por una de las esquinas, con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no terminara de creer lo que veía. Al escucharla, alzó la vista. En ese momento, Kushina no necesitó del agudo sentido de percepción de Minato para comprender que no había nada que hacer…

— ¿No son hermosos? ¡Tan perfectos! — dijo la joven con una sonrisa idiota.

Kushina empezó a correr sin soltar a su compañero.

Más adelante, la esposa de Tezumi ya estaba despierta, en su rostro solo se podía leer la expresión de terror que la embargaba.

—Tranquila…— habló suavemente la Kunoichi, pero a mujer soltó un chillido ensordecedor, retrocediendo peligrosamente hasta el borde del tejado. La pelirroja desistió de sus intentos por acercarse al calmarla, pero cuando empezó a arrancarse el cabello con furia insipiente, rápidamente se lanzó sobre ella sujetándola en un abrazo fuerte sin pretender lastimarla. La mujer se retorció chillando cada vez con más fuerza.

— ¡La espiral! ¡La espiral!

— ¡Por favor! ¡Vamos a estar bien!

— ¡La espiral!

Tenía las manos libres aunque ya no alcanzaba su cabello, pero de alguna manera, aún en su episodio de terror, fue capaz de escuchar una voz en su mente que susurraba…

_Todos somos espiral…_

La mujer se detuvo por un momento, Kushina aflojó su agarre mirándola con expresión preocupada, volvió a pasarse la mano por el cabello que insistía en caer sobre su frente.

—Vamos a ver al maestro, y todo estará bien.

Pero ella ya no escuchaba, su mirada se encontraba absorta en sus manos temblorosas…

—La espiral… está en todos lados…

Antes de que la kunoichi pudiera reaccionar, la mujer se llevó las puntas de los dedos a la boca mordiendo con todas sus fuerzas arrancándose las huellas dactilares. La inconsciencia llegó demasiado tarde.

Kushina la acunó con cuidado, con los ojos llorosos volvió la vista a Minato que parecía tener toda su atención enfocada en otro lugar.

—Hay que movernos. — dijo seriamente.

Los dos retomaron su camino sin perder de vista la columna de humo que se alzaba desde un templo lejano, formando una espiral en tonos verdosos y grises, abarcando lentamente todo el cielo sobre la aldea.

Algunas personas salieron a las calles, pero ninguna de ellas parecía realmente comprender la gravedad de la situación. Su contemplación absorta en las figuras de espiral de cada parte de la aldea, hacía crecer el sentimiento de angustia en la kunoichi.

—Lo que alteró a la señora, fue tu cabello…

Kushina no tenía manera de verse, no había un espejo a la mano, pero de alguna manera, el cosquilleo en sus mejillas y la insistencia del flequillo para invadir su rostro le dieron la sospecha de lo que acontecía. Sentía el movimiento aunque se había empeñado en ignorarlo, y la expresión severa de su compañero le hacía saber que aquello que había causado estática en su cabello por la mañana, no era la almohada como lo había asegurado, sino la propia energía de lo que fuera que sucedía en la aldea.

—Es un genjutsu. — sentenció con toda seguridad Minato apartando la vista de las puntas rizadas del cabello de su compañera; —Su sentido de la percepción está alterado, no son capaces de percibir señales de alerta…

— ¡¿Cómo es que nadie en la aldea lo notó, _ttebane_?!

—Pienso que ha sido una incursión de mucho tiempo, pero… quizás nuestra visita no anunciada, ha acelerado el proceso…

Minato miró a la mujer que llevaba en brazos su compañera y pensó ella parecía estar, si bien confundida, completamente consciente de que las cosas no marchaban bien, no se parecía al resto de las personas que ya se encontraban abstraídas en su contemplación a las espirales.

—Dijiste que le conocías desde pequeña ¿Ella nació aquí?

—No. Tezumi-san contrajo matrimonio en el País del las Olas. En verano siempre iban allá a pasar las vacaciones, algunas veces me llevaron, _ttebane_.

—Entonces solo los oriundos de la aldea son afectados…

—Un sello de sangre…— susurró Kushina.

— ¿Cómo las invocaciones?

—No… es un sello que usan los ninjas de más alto grado para misiones de asesinato… a través de la sangre de una persona, puedes alcanzar a todos sus familiares consanguíneos. Uzushio se formó por cuatro clanes, entre ellos el Uzumaki. Si tomaron sangre de al menos un miembro de cada uno, tendrían influencia directa sobre prácticamente toda la aldea, _ttebane_.

—Mínimas excepciones.

Kushina asintió, por su parte, Minato palpó una columna de madera con espirales talladas.

—Y podrían esconder otros sellos entre los que estaban de origen…

—Como los que te están bloqueando.

—No estoy bloqueado, tengo dificultades para concentrar energía. Puede que lo mío sea más como una reacción adversa a estos sutiles sellos, después de todo, no están diseñados para mi tipo de chakra.

Guardaron silencio por unos momentos.

—Si de verdad es un sello de sangre… no creo que ver al viejo tenga mucho sentido… si él no nos dijo nada cuando llegamos, puede que también se encuentre embotado, _ttebane_.

—De cualquier forma tendemos que ir ahí para pedir ayuda a Konoha con un águila oficial. Regresemos por tu padre, lo llevaremos a él y a la señora a un lugar seguro antes de cualquier acción defensiva.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

—Estará bien.

—Pero el sello…

—Es Uzumaki por matrimonio, _ttebane_.

Minato no insistió.

La oficina del maestro pronto fue visible frente a ellos. El silencio sepulcral que envolvía todo el cuadro central de la aldea los abrazó erizando cada vello de sus cuerpo. Pasaron por la puerta siguiendo el mismo camino que antes habían recorrido, las escaleras parecían más altas de lo que recordaban, pero mantuvieron la cala, en advertencia de lo que sucedía.

Kushina iba al frente rehusándose a soltar a la mujer, Minato la seguía aferrándose al pasamanos por si acaso regresaba de golpe el mareo. Tenía una vista perfecta de la espalda de su compañera, y por ende, del cabello de esta, que ya habían dejado como tema pasado, pero por alguna razón, le seguía inquietando.

—Kushina, deberías cortar tu cabello…— dijo mirando los mechones rojos que se enroscaban caprichosamente, meciéndose suavemente pero al mismo tiempo parecían moverse a voluntad, como las serpientes enroscadas, que se mantienen al acecho, listas para atacar en cualquier momento.

— ¡No digas estupideces, _ttebane_!

—No creo que el alcance del jutsu en tu pelo se limite a hacer rizos.

—Lo cortaré si intenta estrangularme, pero mientras se queda como está, _ttebane_.

—Es solo cabello…— no tuvo tiempo de terminar su oración, ella se detuvo mirando sobre su hombro con tal expresión que parecía haber cometido crimen de blasfemia. No pronunció palabra alguna, y después de solo unos instantes siguió caminando.

La oficina tenía la puerta abierta, con las sospechas acrecentándose, entraron tras llamar y recibir invitación a pasar.

—Llegan justo a tiempo. Es hora de almorzar.

El reloj de pedestal que se encontraba en algún punto de la oficina, empezó a hacer sonar sus campanadas mecánicas. Era exactamente el medio día, y entre todo lo que había sucedido, y el día gris que continuaba oscureciéndose debido al crecimiento de la humareda, no se distinguía en absoluto la hora.

El escritorio se había convertido en un comedor tan solo por la ausencia de documentos y pisapapeles, quedando en su lugar un servicio completo.

—Siéntense. Hoy es un excelente día ¿Verdad?

Kushina soltó un gemido.

— ¿Y ella? — preguntó el anciano reparando en la mujer que llevaba la kunoichi; — ¡Qué barbaridad! ¡Que la vea un médico! ¡Sus manos!

Un ninja se acercó para recibirla pero Kushina se mostró recelosa. Minato la tomó por el hombro.

—Ella estará bien, no le afecta, y de verdad necesita al médico.

Finalmente accedió a dejarla, y junto con Minato caminaron hasta la mesa siguiendo el curso de la situación.

—Tu belleza es más notoria hoy, Kushina, una digna hija de Uzumaki.

Ella inclinó la cabeza mirando al nuevo asistente poner dos nuevos lugares con espero, pero sin dejar de mirarla y sonreírle.

Sirvieron en dos bol, una porción de fideos con verduras, enseguida la sopa de un color blancuzco y al final unos pocos trozos de chuleta de cerdo con una generosa porción de _naruto_ cortado. El anciano agradeció la comida y se levó el rollo de pescado como primer bocado haciendo bastante ruido al tragar. Ninguno de los ninjas de Konoha pronuncio palabra, así como tampoco se animaban a comer. Toda señal de hambre se había esfumado mientras la débil luz del día se desvanecía entre el humo.

— ¿Puedo enviar un mensaje a Konoha? — preguntó Minato sonriendo con amabilidad, pese a que ignorar la situación era complicado, y absurdo en demasía. El viejo se detuvo un instante mirándolo con severidad. Estiró el plato hacia su asistente pese a que aún tenía todas las verduras, la carne y los fideos, el muchacho tomó otra porción de _naruto_ y llenó hasta el tope el bol. Volvió a comer solo tomando los rollos de pescado, examinándolos primero, como si quisiera dar su visto bueno a la perfecta espiral que se formaba en la pieza. Después, la colocaba en la punta de su lengua para enseguida tragar. Poco a poco empezó a hacerlo más rápido, Kushina quiso ponerse de pie pero Minato no se lo permitió y quedaron en sus lugares hasta que, después de haberle servido tres veces, finalmente se había terminado el _naruto_.

— ¡Más! — vociferó el viejo ninja.

—No hay más, maestro.

— ¡¿Por qué mierda no?! — estalló azotando el bol sobre la mesa derramando la sopa y haciendo saltar las verduras, aún intactas.

Minato se incorporó hacia el frente, mirando fijamente al hombre, que tenía el rostro colorado por la furia.

—Debo enviar un mensaje a Konoha. — repitió tratando, de alguna manera de buscar algún rastro de voluntad en sus ojos.

El otro lo miró solo unos instantes antes de volver su atención al plato, tomó los palillos y los hundió en la sopa empezando a girarlos. El líquido formó un remolino arrastrando todos los ingredientes en un frenético movimiento que desbordó el tazón.

Minato golpeó la mesa.

El anciano maestro se detuvo mirándolo.

—Tú no eres espiral. — dijo, y como una orden implicada en ello, pronto llegaron otros seis ninjas que les dejaron rodeados.

—No eres espiral, no eres de nosotros ¡No eres espiral!

— ¿Ya puedo patearle el culo? — preguntó Kushina poniéndose de pie, derribando la silla en el acto.

— ¡No eres espiral! ¡No eres espiral!

Los ninjas saltaron sobre ellos, Minato los esquivó rehusándose a atacarlos seriamente, pero Kushina parecía no tener consideraciones con sus compatriotas y ya había arrojado por la ventana a dos de ellos.

Minato trataba de concentrarse, pero el problema para moldear adecuadamente su chakra lo dejaba limitado a técnicas taijutsu.

El líder de la aldea dejó de gritar llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—El templo…— dijo con dificultad, como si luchara contra su propia voluntad; —La reunión de los clanes en el templo…— dijo antes de regresar a gritar sobre las espirales.

Aquello fue suficiente como para que Minato tomara de la mano a Kushina para escapar de ahí, usando la ventana como salida.

— ¡Es del templo de donde viene el humo! — exclamó el rayo amarillo de Konoha.

Afuera ya estaba completamente oscuro. El humo había cubierto todo el cielo hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y no solo la aldea. Kushina soltó un grito.

Los caracoles humanoides ya estaban sobre casi todos los techos de las casas, en las cales había gente mirándolos maravillados, a ellos y a otras personas que daban pasos trémulos con las piernas retorcidas en ángulos imposibles.

— ¡Sé una espiral! — gritó alguien tomando por los hombros a una joven que pasaba por ahí sin inmutarse en lo mínimo, ella asintió como si le estuvieren ofreciendo un producto de oferta en el mercado, y dos hombres se acercaron tomándola por los brazos y piernas.

— ¡Alto! — gritó Minato cayendo junto a ellos y obligándolos a soltarla antes de que lograran girar su columna, que era lo que pretendían.

— ¡Este no gira más! — exclamó otro más enfrente sosteniendo la cabeza girada de un anciano al que insistía en hacer girar el cuello.

— ¡Minato! ¡El templo! ¡Si anulamos el sello principal todos se detendrán!

El rubio se mordió los labios saltando para alcanzar el templo, dejando a su espalda a los tres hombres sosteniendo de nuevo a la mujer que no puso resistencia alguna mientras empezaron a girarla haciendo crujir sus huesos.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Y recuerden, aún en cartelera tenemos_

_Segunda función: Shraringan por Ellistriel_

_Gracias a una operación de emergencia logran desactivar el sharingan que le fue trasplantado días atrás y estabilizar su chakra. Durante su recuperación es víctima de preocupantes visiones que llevan su resistencia mental al límite, pero al ver el reflejo de Obito comienza a convencerse que todo está relacionado al sharingan._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
